


Good Friends and Worst Timing

by Wayfarer_Rye



Series: Fluff Bingo [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Coughing, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Romance, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: Kuroko's sick.Just the average flu.Aomine is stubborn but just as sick.Somehow this ends up with them on Kuroko's bathroom floor being sick together.-For my forehead kiss square :)





	Good Friends and Worst Timing

Kuroko leaned against the bathroom wall breathing as evenly as possible as he tried to valiantly still vertigo that had him feeling like he was on a boat lost at sea.

  
He hadn’t been feeling great most of the day when he barely got through the door from school and his shoes off before everything suddenly felt sideways and saliva began to pool in his mouth. Kuroko was half thankful he was home alone.

  
Kuroko groaned when his phone began buzzing from where his bag was dropped. He crawled slowing over and pulled it out.

  
It was just an alarm letting him now it was time to feed Number Two, who was thankfully with Coach Riko at the moment, so he simply turned it off. He laid where he crawled to on finding the cool tile a soothing reprieve though it did nothing to calm the way his stomach was turning.  

  
After a moment of just enjoying the coolness, he flipped his phone and sent a mass text letting his friends know that he wouldn’t be making it to the group met up tomorrow. Even if he got miraculously better by tomorrow he wasn’t going to be in any shape to play basketball.   
With that handled he counted to ten then pushed himself off the ground, ignoring sudden vertigo and nausea. He sluggishly began making his way to his bedroom, humming to fight off nausea. He wanted to be in comfier clothes if he was going to be spending his evening in the bathroom.

  
Dropping his phone on his bed, content to ignore the buzzing as his phone blew up in order to pull a pair of his sweats on. It took some searching but he found an undershirt and a sweatshirt that he was pretty sure was Aomine’s at some point if the fact it was two sizes too big for him was any indicator.

  
He grabbed his phone, still buzzing, and one of his extra blankets and shuffled back to the bathroom. He curled up in the blanket and tried to doze in between bouts of nausea and shuffling to the sink to fill his water bottle with water.   


Loud incessant knocking shook him from the routine. Squeezing his eyes tight and trying to ground himself, he cautiously made it to his feet, using the humming trick again when it seemed like nausea would overwhelm him.

Using the walls and furniture as the support he made his way to the front door.   He opened it and was faced with an exhausted-looking Aomine almost hanging off worried Kagami’s shoulder. Momoi and Kise both hovered behind them looking worried.

“Hey, Tetsu.” Aomine groaned.

It took a second for Kuroko’s brain to process but he moved out of the way and gestured them in.

“The idiot’s sick and didn’t say anything so he collapsed when he, Kise and I were playing and your place was closer,” Kagami explained as he leads Aomine to his couch. Kagami dropped Aomine on the couch, Aomine didn’t seem to be too affronted and just grabbed one of the pillows and curled up around it.

Before Kuroko could ask questions or anything, his stomach dropped. He threw his hands over his mouth and took off to the bathroom at a run. Kagami and Kise both shouted in worried tones and Momoi called after him.

He collapsed hard on his knees just in time. He coughed as it calmed the bile irritating his throat.  

A cup of water was shoved into his hand and he sipped at it as he slumped down into his nest on the bathroom floor.

“Of course you would be sick too, Tetsu” Aomine muttered as he slumped down next to him.

Kuroko shrugged silently as he rested his head on Aomine’s shoulder. He heard footsteps and saw Momoi and Kise standing in the doorway.

“Kagami-kun is making soup for the two of you,” Momoi explained.

Kise shook his head fondly, “I would have thought being in different schools would have stopped the two of you from getting sick at the same time.”

Aomine half shrugged not wanting to jostle Kuroko. He didn’t have any answer for this phenomenon any more then they did.

Momoi sighed  “I am going to the store and pick up some medication.” She turned and left when Aomine nodded.

“I am going to see if Kagamicchi needs any help, call if you need either of us,” Kise reassured as he back out of the bathroom.

“Okay.”

Distantly Kuroko could hear the sounds of pots move around and muffled voices.

“We have good friends,” Kuroko murmured into Aomine’s chest.

“We do, don’t we,” Aomine replied idly rubbing circles Kuroko’s back.

Aomine let out a crackling cough, that sparked a coughing fit which had Kuroko return the favor of rubbing Aomine’s back. The coughing fit eventually died down and Kuroko gently stood up and pulled cough drop out of the medicine cupboard and handed to Aomine who nodded in thanks. Kuroko sat back down.

“Damn cough,” Aomine rasped as he began sucking on a cough drop.

Kuroko hummed as he laid down on Aomine lap using his leg as a pillow.  Aomine just rolled his eyes and began running his hand threw Kuroko’s hair.

They sat there in silent neither in the mood to talk and neither felt they need to anyway.

Kuroko groaned as nausea resurface and he pushed himself upright to the toilet. Aomine was there holding him up when it seemed like his body was going to give way to the violence heaves.

He slumped back with Aomine’s help. He slumped into Aomine’s chest, his eyes watery from the episode and burn. He could hear the slight crackle in Aomine’s breathing but still, it was as ever soothing.

“I hate being sick,” Kuroko rasped as he moved back to lay on the cool floor with his head on Aomine’s leg.

“I do too,” Aomine muttered as he just went back to running his hand threw Kuroko’s hair.

Kuroko just sighed, and just closed his eyes.

“Are you wearing my hoodie?” Aomine asked sounding amused.

“Mine now,”

“What if I liked that hoodie and was missing it?”

“Too bad, ” Kuroko said bluntly.

Aomine laughed hoarsely, “Finder keepers, I guess.”

“Yes.”

“Hey, I was the one that found you does that mean I get to keep you?” Aomine asked lightly.

Kuroko opened his eyes and stared up at Aomine who was pointedly staring at anything but him. Then Aomine started coughing again and Kuroko waited until he calmed. Aomine took another cough drop.

“You have the worst timing ever Aomine-kun but yes,” Kuroko sighed.

Aomine looked down at him and grinned wildly, “that’s good,” and then he dropped a kiss on Kuroko’s forehead.

“When we are both better remind me to give you a better one,” Aomine smiled crookedly as Kuroko rolled his eyes fondly.

They sat there staring at each other but then a knock came at the door and it open. 

Kise entered, "Come on, Kagamicchi says the soup is ready,"

Aomine nodded. 

"Okay," Kuroko grimaced. They both stood gingerly careful as neither wanted to incite an episode. Aomine grabbed Kuroko's hand and didn't let go as they followed Kise out of the bathroom.

"This doesn't count as a date," Aomine muttered to Kuroko before they entered the kitchen where they could hear Kagami loudly telling Momoi not to touch the food and Kise called to say he brought them.

"I certainly hope not," Kuroko snorted.

"Just wanted to make sure, come on before Kagami comes and fuss over us," Aomine muttered as he pulled Kuroko into the kitchen. 

Kuroko couldn't help the smile on his face. He was sick and felt awful, but he had wonderful friends and a wonderful something in Aomine.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone that reached this point,
> 
> Tell me your thoughts!
> 
> Whether its the image you got while reading or just that you liked it, I welcome all comments!
> 
> I welcome criticisms and critiques as well!


End file.
